


Not as Despicable Anymore

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Kiraware Joushi to Perfect Buka (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Man/Gay Man, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Kouhei Igarashi takes his subordinate and boyfriend, Wataru Momose to his place for the first time.
Relationships: Kouhei Igarashi/Wataru Momose





	Not as Despicable Anymore

It’s been a long Friday night as the director wanted him and Momose to work overtime to complete paperwork. Kouhei Igarashi is wearing a white dress shirt, black suit jacket, orange tie, brown belt with silver buckle, black dress pants and shoes and gray dress socks. Kouhei gets off his desk chair holding his briefcase in his right hand. He walks over to Wataru’s desk sneaking up behind him. He kisses Wataru on his neck spooking his boyfriend and seeing the blush on the young man’s face.  
Wataru Momose, his subordinate and younger boyfriend is wearing a white dress shirt, black suit jacket, black tie, black belt, black dress pants, dress socks and shoes. Wataru wears glasses too. “B-Boss. I didn’t hear you come up behind me. I was so into working. Thanks for the kiss.”  
Wataru faces him still blushing red and he scratches the back of his head.  
“Are you done with your work? If so let’s get out of here already. I’m damn tired!”  
“Y-Yes Boss. I am.”  
Wataru gets up.  
“Momose. Don’t forget your briefcase.”  
“R-Right. Are we going to a bar.”  
He stands walking to the elevator with Wataru behind him.  
“No. We’re going to my apartment!”  
In the elevator, he stands and he grasps onto Wataru’s right hand holding it tightly.  
“R-Really. I always wanted to spend the weekend at your place, Kouhei.”  
“Yeah well. You’ve been pestering me for the past two months. I thought now was a good time since we’re off this weekend. Anyway, you’ve been working hard and I wanted to reward you.”  
He says all that with a grin and a wide smile on his face.  
Wataru faces him with a blush on his face and his gray eyes sparkling. He chuckles a little as Wataru looks like a damn puppy dog getting it’s ears scratched. 

Wataru kisses him and he hugs him one handed deepening the kiss.  
“Kouhei... I love you so much.”  
“I-I do too, Wataru.”  
They stop kissing as the elevator opens and they exit the elevator as they head outside. He gets into his car with Wataru in the passenger seat beside him. Their briefcases are in the backseat behind him. 

As he drives them to his apartment, Kouhei never thought he’d have a boyfriend much less a young man and his subordinate. They began sleeping with each other a few months ago as Wataru confessed to him that he was in love with him. After a few misunderstandings between him and Wataru. He agreed to be Wataru’s boyfriend, as they had sex after work that day. He told Wataru that he was in love with him too two weeks later when they dinner together at a restaurant in the city.

He parks the car outside his apartment building. He and Wataru get out of the car holding their briefcases. He locks the car then walks up the flight of stairs, Wataru close behind. He unlocks the door to his apartment with his key. He toes off his black dress shoes and loosens his orange tie. Wataru toes off his black dress shoes. He closes the door and locks it. They place their briefcases on his dining table and their suit jackets on the back of the chairs.

“What would you like to eat for dinner. Takeout? Or I could cook whatever’s in my fridge.”  
“I could help you cook what’s in your fridge.”Wataru says nervously with a eyes sparkling in his pretty face.  
“Fine. You can help me. C’mon Wataru.”  
In the kitchen he and Wataru cook salmon with vegetables and also pork cutlet bowls.

They sit at the table eating in companionable silence staring at each other with affection. He puts the dishes in the sink afterwards. He sits on the couch as Wataru sits close to him watching a tv show he usually doesn’t watch. He puts his arm around Wataru as his boyfriend lays his head against his broad chest. He kisses Wataru’s forehead.  
“Kouhei. Can we go to bed now?!”  
“O-Okay. I’m been waiting to fuck you all night.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Kinky bastard, eh. I bought a dildo last week that I’ve haven’t opened yet. How about I fuck you into my mattress as you suck on my dildo at the same time. I’d cum inside you as you moan beautifully just for me.”  
Wataru straddles his lap and moans.  
“Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes. Kouhei. Fuck me Boss. Please.”  
“You did ask nicely. Let’s go.”  
He stands up grabbing Wataru’s leading him to his bedroom. He and Wataru strips off his clothes leaving their boxers on for the moment. He pushes Wataru onto his bed and he jumps onto his bed straddling his younger boyfriend. He leans down kissing him a bit rough. He hears Wataru’s moans and groans between every time they kiss.

He pulls down his boxers and Wataru’s at the same time leaving them on the floor. His cock rubs against Wataru’s as they moan and groan into each other’s mouths.  
“Ahh. Ahh. Oh god, Kouhei. Fuck me please. Please boss!”  
He sees the look in Wataru’s pretty face and the blush on his cheeks. He pulls up Wataru’s legs exposing his sweet, delectable ass that he loves licking.  
He kneels on the bed, holding Wataru’s ankles as he licks up and down his boyfriend’s ass. He hears Wataru’s moaning increase and his cum dripping cock leaving cum onto his milky white chest. He stops rimming his boyfriend’s ass.

He lines up his hard cock to Wataru’s hole. He slides himself and thrusts into Wataru, slowly fucking him then picks up the pace. Going faster as he moans and he hears Wataru say, “Oh god, Kouhei. Boss. Sir. I love when you fuck me!”  
He leans down kissing Wataru as he fucks him a bit roughly, going a bit faster than before.  
“I’m about to cum, Wataru!”  
“M-Me too Kouhei!”  
He and Wataru both climax and cum at the same time. White strings of cum land on his and Wataru’s chests. He cums inside his boyfriend’s ass. He slides himself out and he kneels on Wataru’s chest with his cum soaked cock in his boyfriend’s face. Wataru opens his mouth as he shoves his cock down his throat. He hears the slurping and swallowing as Wataru sucks and eats his cum. He gets drained dry as he slides his cock out of Wataru’s mouth minutes later. He smirks at Wataru’s licking his lips as he finished eating his delicious cum.  
He lays on the right side of his bed putting an arm under Wataru’s head pulling him close to him. Wataru’s right hand scoop up the cum on their chests. He leans his mouth forward licking Wataru’s fingers swallowing of his boyfriend’s cum. They share a passionate kiss tasting some leftover cum on their tongues.

He and Wataru share a brief tender kiss.  
“So I was wondering since it’s your birthday in less than two weeks. Do you wanna go have dinner together after work?!”  
“Yes. I’d love that!”  
Wataru looks at him with sparkling puppy dog eyes. He gives him a small smile in return.  
“Then would be be interested on being on top when we have sex after your birthday dinner?!”  
“I’d get to fuck me, boss!”  
“Well, yeah. You’d fuck my old ass!”  
Wataru lays on top of him kissing him. He opens his eyes seeing Wataru crying happy tears.  
He ruffles his hair muttering idiot.  
He lay on his bed with Wataru on top of him, holding his ass cheeks as they fall asleep in each other’s arms, with a smile on his usually grumpy face.


End file.
